


Queen Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, multiple fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Multiple fics because they're short
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my fics because I'm deleting my tumblr.

**The Prompt:** for the prompt: "oh my god. please kill it" with whatever queens u want

**The Answer:**

A scream echoed through the house. Aragon knew it wasn't Katherine, because the girl was asleep next to her on the sofa, and it definitely wasn’t Cathy or Anna because it was too high pitched. That narrowed it down to two people Anne or Jane.

Noticing the scream came from the bathroom, Aragon sighed and stood up knowing she would have to sort this out. She quickly made her way over to the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised with the scene she saw.

Jane was stood in a corner, a look of pure fear in her eyes. Aragon followed her line of sight and almost laughed at what was scaring the blonde queen. "Jane, it's a house spider."

"Kill it!" The woman screamed, close to hysterics.

"It can't hurt you." Aragon said with a smile on her face as she picked the spider up.

"PUT IT DOWN!"

"What do you think it will do?"

"OH MY GOD, JUST KILL IT CATHERINE!" Jane's voice getting higher with every word.

Catherine, not wanting to have blood on her hands (no matter how much), instead moved over to the window and opened it with one hand, keeping the spider in the other. "If I let it out, will you stop screaming? You're giving me a headache." Jane nodded quickly, just wanting the monster to be gone. Catherine hung her hand out the window and let the spider crawl onto the ledge before pulling it shut. "There."

"Thank you!" Jane sighed, relief washing over her.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a TV show to catch up with." And with that, the ordeal was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prompt:** jane seymour going absolutely mama bear on someone who tries to get under kat's skin (or anne doing the same thing but in a more older sister-y way)

**The Answer:**

School. It's like marmite to Kitty, you either love it or you hate it. The majority of people hated it, but you got a few weirdos every now and then. Kitty, well, she despised it. Even more so when one of the boys in her history class took it too far.

It was history and the topic was Tudor England. As soon as she saw that on the board, Kitty knew she was in for an _interesting_ lesson. All the queens were mentioned, only Jane was put in a good light. But Kitty didn't mind that much, she knew what they were all really like. But then they got to her. "Katherine Howard." The teacher opened. Kitty zoned out the lecture, because she knew that if she listened she wouldn't be able to look at herself again, and listened to the conversation going on behind her.

"If she was alive right now, I'd bet you a tenner I could get her into my bed." Said a boy, ironically named Henry. That sentence caused Kitty to freeze. Fear bubbled up in her stomach and years pooled in her eyes. _500 years later and I'm still known as the whore_. She sobbed quietly and put her hand up, wanting to leave the classroom.

"Fine, be quick about it." The teacher grumbled before he turned back to the board. Kitty shot up, swinging her bag onto her shoulder, she left the room.

Gosh, how much she wanted to call Jane and force her to get her out of here. But she was in an important meeting and probably wouldnt want to be interrupted by Kitty's unwanted breakdown. So she went to the next best thing. Lucky for her, Anne had English which was only downstairs from her history classroom.

Trying to keep her tears in, Kitty all but ran down the stairs and to Anne's classroom. With a shaking hand, she knocked on the door. As soon aa the door was opened, Kitty locked eyes with hee cousin. The smile that had previously been on Anne's face had melted into a look of worry. "What do you want Miss Howard?" The old woman spoke.

Kitty looked at the floor as she addressed the teacher. "I need to speak to Amme for a minute, please." Her voice was quiet, but the woman seemed to have heard her because not even ten seconds later, Kitty was being lead to the office by Anne.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Anne asked, concern evident within her voice.

"Some boy in history said that he wanted to get into bed with Katherine Howard." Kitty managed before she dissolved into tears. She felt Anne's arms wrap around her.

"Oh Kitty, it reminded you of things didnt it?" As much as Kitty wanted to deny it, she found herself nodding. "Give me his name and I'll give him a piece of my mind." Anne grumbled after a while.

So Kitty did, and Henry never spoke up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prompt:** Prompt you ask? How about some Anna and Cathy bonding over the others being idiots or something

**The Answer:**

When you lived with Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard, there was never a quiet moment. Those two were always planning something. So what Anna would do, is hide in the attic because it was a well know fact the aforementioned girls were terrified of it.

It was her sort of secret, so when Anna was crawling into her spot at the back and she noticed someone else up there, to say she had a heart attack wouldn't cover the pure shock she felt.

\---

"WHAT THE FU-" A hand swiftly covered her mouth.

"No Anna, it's me! Cathy!" The younger queen whispered, frantically trying to shut Anna up.

"What on earth are you doing up here?!" Anna asked quietly, removing Cathy's hand.

"Hiding, same as you."

"Anne got something planned for you too?" Anna mumbled solemnly, as thought Cathy was on her death bed.

"Yeah, so I came up here, to get away."

"How did you know about their fear of the attic?"

"You were talking to yourself earlier." Cathy muttered. Anna felt heat rise in her cheeks as she cast an embarrassed look to the ground.

"Right, well make yourself comfortable." She said, breaking the tension.

The two ended up huddled in a corner, laughing about how one day, the cousins will get their comeuppance.

When you lived with Anne Boleyn and Katherine Howard, there was never a quiet moment. Those two were always planning something. So what Anna would do, is hide in the attic because it was a well know fact the aforementioned girls were terrified of it.

It was her sort of secret, so when Anna was crawling into her spot at the back and she noticed someone else up there, to say she had a heart attack wouldn't cover the pure shock she felt.

\---

"WHAT THE FU-" A hand swiftly covered her mouth.

"No Anna, it's me! Cathy!" The younger queen whispered, frantically trying to shut Anna up.

"What on earth are you doing up here?!" Anna asked quietly, removing Cathy's hand.

"Hiding, same as you."

"Anne got something planned for you too?" Anna mumbled solemnly, as thought Cathy was on her death bed.

"Yeah, so I came up here, to get away."

"How did you know about their fear of the attic?"

"You were talking to yourself earlier." Cathy muttered. Anna felt heat rise in her cheeks as she cast an embarrassed look to the ground.

"Right, well make yourself comfortable." She said, breaking the tension.

The two ended up huddled in a corner, laughing about how one day, the cousins will get their comeuppance.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a Kudos!!


End file.
